Loki's Youth
by Zephyr169
Summary: Loki and Thor are kids in Asgard. Set before Thor. Rated T for Character death, and Blood/Gore in latter chapters. Hope you enjoy it. Review if I should continue this story!
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know! I should be writing my other four stories but this little thing popped into my head and I just had to write it. Forgive me please! I am trying very hard. I've had writers block and all I could think about was this story. Sorry! I will update the others ASAP. (P.S. school is starting so I don't know what days I can update.)**

* * *

chapter 1

"Hey Thor. Want to see a trick?" He asked his brother at dinner that night.

"What are you planning brother?" Thor asked wearily. He knew nothing good came from Loki's tricks.

"Just watch." He said. Thor then saw Loki flicker.

"What?" The Loki sitting in front of him Put a hand to his mouth, placing one finger on his lips. Then he pointed down the table two seats where a large pint of cider was flying over Volstag. Fandral who was directly in front of him didn't notice. Hogan was sitting next to Fandral, and if he noticed didn't say anything and continued to glare at his food. Sif who was across from Hogan didn't look up. The pint spilled its liquid juice all over Volstag and spraying Sif and Fandral. Hogan looked up smiling at Loki. Sif screamed curses and lunged across the table at Loki. Only to go right threw the illusion.

"What?!" She cried outraged. The real Loki hurried out of the dining hall and threw many twisting corridors laughing the whole way. When he reached the library he quickly slipped inside and climbed up the bookcase on the far back wall. He squeezed his small frame into the hole he had made just for these moments. Times when he needed to escape. The doors of the library were thrown open in such force Loki wouldn't have been surprised if it was the all-father himself. Instead Sif stormed in and yelled his name. She was clearly angry and he didn't want to be yelled at so he stayed silent huddled in his hiding place that smelled of old books and tombs. As the minuets ticked by so did Loki's patience. He was starting to get bored and Sif hadn't yet determined he wasn't in here yet.

_What to do. What to do._

A smirk crossed his face.

"Hey Sif! I'm not in there!" He yelled using his magic to make the sound come from outside the library. Sif stood up straight and rushed out of the door. As it opened a large bucket of bright pink paint fell and covered her from head to toe. He couldn't hold it any longer. Loki burst out laughing. "LOKI!" Sif screamed running back into the library and spotting him on the shelf up by the wall. He looked like he might fall he was laughing so hard. This only enraged Sif more so she kicked and shook the bookcase till Loki fell.

Loki's POV

_That was awesome! Perfect hit. Yes!_

I couldn't help my laughter and soon Sif found me. But seeing her pink and so mad just made it even better. My hold on the bookcase slipped as Sif gave it a particularly savage kick. As I fell from my perch my giggles stopped and I searched desperately for someway to catch myself. The bookcase I fell from was too far away to reach and the one in front of me wouldn't help either. I searched my brain for a soft landing spell but couldn't think of one. The floor of the wooden library came up to meet me and I pushed out my arms to take the most of the blow.

(All that happened within the span of the seven seconds it took him to fall.)

As I hit the ground there was a sharp pain in my left wrist and a white flash of white across my vision but I heard Sif behind me. I pushed myself up with only my right hand, cradling my left to my chest for protection. My head throbbed and I could hear Sif saying something but I couldn't hear what she said.

_It's probably something like "you better run or your dead"_

I thought as I ran from the room.

Sif's POV

I watched Loki fall a mix of satisfaction and guilt coursing threw me.

_He deserved it. Right?_

I shook my head and walked over to where Loki was kneeling cradling his arm.

"Hey are you ok?" I asked. I reached for him but he shook his head as if trying to shake something off and stood up stumbling out of the room. What have I done? I ran up the flight of stairs looking for the queen. I finally spotted her a few meters away and sprinted to her calling her by her tital.

"All-Mother! Please Loki's been hurt. All-Mother please!" She turned around to face me.

"Where is he?" She asked completely serious.

"I don't know." I admitted. "He ran away from me before I could see if he was alright. It looked like his wrist might have been broken though." "What happened?!" "I kicked a bookcase and he fell off. I'm so sorry." "Its fine. Come. We must find him."

* * *

**So how was it? Should I Keep going? If so then review and tell me please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is, the eagerly awaited chapter two! Or at least I hope you've been looking forward to it. :) Tell me what you think! I LOVE reviews and PM's. So with that, ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Chapter2

Queen Frigga, and Sif spent hours looking for Loki. They had checked his room, the dinning hall, the healers, the library's, and even the Throne room. Loki was nowhere to be found. Sif sat on the steps leading up to the palace. She had just finished searching the royal gardens. The queen left to check the castle once again and Sif was sent to head home for the night. The sun was setting and cast an orange light over everything in her path. She had been walking by one of the old, small, abandoned library in her village by the castle when she heard a quiet gasp. It was so tiny she could barely make it out above the sound of chirping birds. Non-the-less she approached the oak wood doors of the old library when she heard a strangled sob. Slowly she pushed the door open and saw Loki sitting pressed against the wall holding his left wrist with a glowing green hand. Startled he jumped to his feet, and as his concentration on his spell slipped there was a flash of green light and suddenly his hand was now on fire. Sif stood there wide eyed at Loki and his burning arm.

Loki's POV

I had tried to shift the bone back into place but it was too painful. So I decided a little crook in my wrist would be fine. I started to focus my magic into three long swirling threads. Each of them glowing green circled my broken wrist and radiated intense heat. I let out a sob that sounded strangled as I tried to suppress it. I raised my glowing hand and pressed gently against the wound and muttered in the ancient language. That's when the library doors flew open. My gaze went to the door and I saw Sif. My thoughts switched from the complex spell to the question of why Sif was here in this old library. The heat from the threads and my own hand increased and there was a blinding flash green light. When I opened my eyes I was surprised to see my arm on fire. It no longer hurt yet I could see my skin burning. And in some places where the heat was too great it was melting. I grimaced and took my numb arm in my hand and snapped the bone into place. I then clenched my fist and the fire disappeared instantly restoring feeling into my arm. I groaned. Now my arm was burned as well as recently broken. I raised my hand and repeated the spell I just used only this time following it through to the end. There was a moment of intense pain but it was gone quickly replaced by a soothing wave of chill through my previously burnt arm. Then I spared Sif a glance. I smirked when I saw her face. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open. Her fingers were twitching and she stood like that for a while more before I broke the silence.

"Why did you come here?" I asked her curious.

"Because you were hurt. Your mother and I have been looking for you for hours." Sif explained she snapped out of her trance like state.

"But, Why?" I asked. Surly I didn't deserve to be worried about. I had dumped the paint on Sif and she had rightfully gotten back at me. So why was there guilt in her eyes? If I had been Thor it would have made sense. They were friends. But I was the outcast. I was the omega who followed the pack of alphas obediently.

_Why? I don't know. Because I wanted to feel included I guess._

But that didn't matter now.

"Because I was worried I had hurt you." Sif said.

"Well I'm fine. So if you wouldn't mind leaving me alone to enjoy this large collection of tomes I would very much appreciate it." I said using my new found silver tongue ability's to try and convince Sif to leave. However she shook off the effect and approached.

"So. . . . It really doesn't hurt?" she asked with what sounded like real concern.

_But that's not right. Sif and the warriors three never liked me. They all despise my magic and love for knowledge. Right?_ On a whim I decided that I would trust her. Just this once.

"To be honest it stings a little. But that could be because of how much energy that spell took. Plus I had to do it again." I replied. I let my mask drop and talked to her. No silver tongue, no mask, and no trickery.

_Maybe, just this once, she wont berate me on my prank._

I could still see pink in her hair. And there were still spots all over her tunic that would need lots of scrubbing to come out.

"Well then, I think you fully deserve this." she said holding out her hand. Foolishly I accepted her extended hand and as she pulled me to my feet, her other hand made a fist and she clocked me right in the jaw.

_OW! That really hurt._

Little spots of white sprung up and clouded my vision. I shook my head to be rid of them and turned to glare at her. Only to see that Sif was pushing to door and stalking angrily away.

_Stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why would I trust her!? She hates me. Nothings changed. Idiot! _

I chastised myself for being so foolish to think that maybe they didn't hate me still. I slowly walked over to the far wall and found three books that looked interesting. Then I headed back to the castle. I made sure to magic a bucket of pink paint over Sif's bedroom door. As I reached the main steps of the castle I heard a scream so loud and full of fury I couldn't keep the smirk off my face as I pushed to doors open.

"LOKI!"

* * *

**So? How was it for chapter 2? :D By the way in my mind Thor is around 15, Loki is 13, Sif is 14, and the warriors three are all 15. Just to clarify. If it's good I'll continue so review please! They make me happy! I'll write more if you do. :) I have chapter seven and eight done. BUT no four, five or six. I'm working on three. :) So Ya. Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks sooooooo much for the reviews! They warm my heart! :) So here's the latest chapter of Loki's Youth. Enjoy! (Sorry it's short.)**

* * *

Chapter3

Loki's POV

I opened my eyes to a couple rays of sunlight slipping in through my window. I blinked trying to chase away the thoughts of the nightmare. I often had very vivid dreams and more often than not they were terrible, gruesome, tragic, nightmares. I arched my back in a way that reminds everyone of a cat when my door was suddenly flung open with such force that one of the hinges broke and a couple books fell off my shelf. I jumped at the loud bang of the door flying open and fell off the side of my bed wrapped in my sheets. I glared up at Thor who was beaming like an oaf.

"Hello brother! Come down for breakfast!" He boomed.

"Thor how many times do I have to tell you to KNOCK!" I yelled. I don't like to be disturbed.

"Oh uh sorry brother." he smiled and backed out closing the door behind him. I waited. There came one, then two tentative knocks. I didn't respond. Then the third was so hard and loud I jumped and hid under my bed for my door had flown off its other hinge and out my floor to ceiling window. Thor bounded in happily. He looked around for a few moments when he realized what happened. He ran to the window and yelled down at my door in the middle of the gardens pond.

"Brother! Are you down there? Hold on I'm coming!" he said and started to turn around.

"There's no need Thor I'm fine" I told him with a smirk. He whirled around and almost fell out the window himself.

"Loki!" he cried engulfing me in a bone crushing hug.

"T-Thor . . . . I cant . . . . Breath." I gasped out. He hastily let go and I fell to the floor feeling my ribs with one hand and my spine with the other. When I had determined I had no broken bones I stood up and walking to the washroom on the other side of the room.

"I'll be right down Thor, I'll meet you there." I called to him as I closed the door.

"Ok Loki!" He said cheerfully.

_Man how can he be so happy?! I cant stand mornings and he enjoys them so much nothing can spoil it. At least I got to sleep in more than normal. _

I had yet again stayed up late into the night reading spell books and practicing. I only ever stop when I finally pass out from exhaustion. I slumped against the sink and looked into the mirror. I took in my emerald green eyes and black hair. Not for the first time I wondered why I was different. The people of Asgard had blue, brown, even gray eyes. No one had midnight black hair. Theirs ranged from white to a dark auburn. I was the only one with green eyes, and black hair, in the whole kingdom! Why? Why am I so different from everyone? I shook my head and washed my face. Then I dressed in my green and black leather, and went down to the dining hall.

I entered the dining hall just as Sif, and the warriors three ran out the door with Thor at their heels. I walked over to the table and saw a note sitting on a plate where I usually sat for meals. (if I even came down for the meal.) I picked up the crudely written note and started to read it.

_**Dear Loki, **_

_**Sif and the warriors are going out to hunt bilgesnipe and I am accompanying them. Don't follow us and don't tell father. Well be back before sunset.**_

_**Thor**_

_Figures. They wouldn't want me to come with them. At least I wont have a staring war with Sif during breakfast._

I sat down and ate a small portion of breakfast. However as much as I tried to get Thor and his friends out of my head they continued to disturb my peace. I was constantly getting flashes of them being skewered on the antlers of a bilgesnipe.

"Oh for crying out loud!" I yelled as I stood up and ran out of the room to pursue the band of small warriors. I wasn't about to let them die. However I couldn't tell father because then I would be accused of sending them on this quest. I went towards the stables and saddled my black horse, Ulfur. I jumped onto his back and rode out of the stables as fast as I possibly could. I knew where they would go, and as I neared the forest I heard an ear piercing scream.

* * *

**Was that a good cliff hanger? if you liked this chapter please review! I love you all. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter4

Loki's POV

I sped Ulfur on even faster and managed to dodge most of the branches as we galloped through the dense forest. I felt a sharp sting on my cheekbone as a particularly sharp branch scratched my face. The dark blue/green colors of the forest were a blur as raced by. Finally Ulfur and I came upon a clearing. There in the middle of it was a bilgesnipe and I could see Thor, Sif, and the warriors three foolishly trying to slay the beast with there dull blades. I watched in the shadows of the forest, reluctant to emerge into the battle, soothing Ulfur. I slowly got out of the saddle and tied him to the tree. Then I put a protection spell on him so the bilgesnipe wouldn't see him. I turned around to see the bilgesnipe let out another piercing scream. I looked up and knew it had spotted me. _Great._ I quickly used my magic to create and barrier around me. It charged.

_Come on, just a little longer. . . . . got it!_

The barrier was up just in time. As the green shimmer surrounded me the bilgesnipe hit it with full force and was sent flying back. However my barrier was shattered at the impact from the large beast. Thor and Sif were on the beast in no time. No one had noticed me. Yet. I murmured a few words in the ancient language. And put a force field around Sif just as one of the bilgesnipe's antlers tried to pierce her exposed chest. It was thrown back and Sif stood there with her sword raised above her head wondering what happened. Thor ran towards the fallen bilgesnipe and stabbed its left eye. There was a terrible shriek and it threw it's head and managed to scoop up Thor in its antlers and throw him into a tree. Volstag was helping Fandral up after being thrown to the side. Hogan ran up and smashed his spiked mace (he was the only one with a formidable weapon) into the creatures large head. Sharp teeth came into contact with Hogan's right arm and he screamed in pain. A bilgesnipe's fangs were drenched in a deadly venom. Volstag and Hogan ran at the beast and attacked. They slashed at its legs but its thick hide and scales proved to thick. Thor was being helped up by Sif.

_There's no way around it is there? Why is it always me?!_

I ran out into the thick of battle and told Volstag to get Hogan to the safety of the trees.

"Loki!? What in Asgard are you doing here?!" Fandral yelled over the bilgesnipe's roaring. I ignored him and summoned some fire to my aid. I scorched the face of the monster, made an illusion of myself that ran into the forest. The bilgesnipe flowed it with out a second thought. I then ran to Hogan's aid. He was withering in agony and I drew symbols in the air above his head. They stayed in the air and glowed. I murmured words long forgotten to most and continued the spell. Halfway through Hogan stopped moving and gazed unseeing at the sky. I stopped and slapped his face.

"No. you wont die Hogan! Stop it!" I slapped him again and continued the spell. As I finished I saw and heard Hogan take a shuddering breath. I breathed a almost in audible sigh of relief. Hogan looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks Loki." He said then stood up and told Thor and the others that he was fine and they needed to get back to the castle. Sif agreed and helped Thor who had an injured leg to his feet and started toward the castle. I started to followed and just as we exited the forest I heard the loud growl behind us. There was no where to run, no where to hide. Thor was injured along with Fandral who had sustained some not so minor scratches, and the others needed to get them both to the castle. There was no other way.

"Run!" I screamed and hopped they wouldn't question it and go. I turned around and faced the large bilgesnipe. It blew out a long foul smelling breath in my face.

"Would you like a breath mint?" I asked. The creature lunged and I almost didn't dodge fast enough.

_Why am I bantering with a mindless beast? _

"Oh, I see. I thought not." I continued and then jumped to the side again, slowly leading it back into the forest. I made four illusions of myself, but my magic was spent for the day and I needed the little bit of strength I had left to save myself. My illusions sputtered and died. I started breathing heavily. The beast lunged and managed to impale me. The sharp antler buried deep into my abdomen. I ignored the pain as it lifted me still on it's poisoned antler tip.

_Every part of this creature is poisoned huh._

I though sarcastically trying to divert my attention from the burning pain that was now raging through my body form the puncture wound. I grit my teeth as I was thrown through the air and hit a tree with a sickening crunch. I gasped for breath and prepared for the end. So this is how it all ends? Well at least I was able to save them. I closed my eyes as the bilgesnipe charged. I heard it's claws digging into the earth, ripping out clumps of grass and flinging it behind him. I could smell the stench coming from it's rancid mouth, that held three rows of serrated fangs, dripping with venom that could end a life in minuets. I could feel the earth shuddering from the weight of the beast charging me. The burning pain radiated from my stomach and was rapidly spreading through my chest. It was like a corroding acid and was dissolving my lungs, and heart. The racing stomps of the beast about to kill me and end my suffering drew closer.

_It's almost over. I wont have to face Thor, Sif, Fandral, Volstag, Hogan. I wouldn't need to face mother or father. It would all be over and I would be a hero._

I felt a smile make it's way to my face. The antlers of the bilgesnipe impaled the tree. They missed my body by centimeters. What? I opened my eyes and saw non other than Odin the all-father standing in front of me. He had shoved the sharp point of Gungnir straight through the head of the huge beast. It took its last breath and slumped to the ground. Odin turned and held my head in his hands.

"Loki? You still hear?" He asked. His voice was uncharacteristically soft. I looked him in eyes with some difficulty and nodded. My head felt like a block of lead and I couldn't hold it up. My body was going numb and my vision started to grow red and fuzzy.

"Loki, look at me. Come on. Stay with me, my son." I simply smiled as everything went black.

_He called me son._

* * *

**How was that? Please review! :) There will be more chapters!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Here's chapter five! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter5

Odin's POV

"Loki, look at me. Come on, stay with me my son." I told him as I found the wound where the large amount of deep red blood was pouring from. I looked at the bilgesnipe and saw his blood on the point of one the antlers.

"Oh, Loki." His eyes had closed and he wouldn't wake up. I shook him and realized he would die in a matter of minuets. I jumped on my horse, Raoul, and sped away towards the castle. Loki in front of me almost falling off. I saw the castle and galloped past the guards and through the front doors. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. Every turn around every corner. Every person jumping out of the way of Raoul. Everything was blurred and took what felt like hours. When I reached the healing rooms I practically threw Loki at the healer yelling how he was stabbed by the antler of a bilgesnipe. The healer almost in tears ran off with my son and came back moments latter saying he was being attended to by Eir, the most experienced healer in all of Asgard, he would be fine. I heaved a sigh of relief and left the room with Raoul. I led him to the stables and went to find Thor and his friends. They were all outside the healers room. None of them looked like they wanted to go in, yet they didn't want to leave. I walked over to the small group and their whispers faded into silence.

"Have any of you checked on Loki?" I asked. Thor looked down not meeting my eyes. Sif looked like she was about to cry, which was a very rare occurrence. Fandral and Volstag looked at anything but me. Hogan was the only one who dared to meet my gaze.

"Not yet my king. I was trying to convince my friends to see how Loki was fairing though." Hogan replied.

"Well then I do believe that he's awake. And I'm sure he would like a visit from his friends." This time everyone looked away.

_ Hmmmm. That's odd. Are they not friends of Loki's as well as Thor's._

I dismissed the thought and opened the door. The group rushed into the room as fast as they could. Yet as they neared Loki's bed they slowed drastically. Loki sat up with his back against a pile of pillows. He held a worn leather bound book in his lap. His head was turned down so no one could see his face. The blankets on the bed were pure white. Except around his abdomen where he was impaled by the antler of the beast. All around his wound was bright crimson blood. It stained a good portion of the covers and looked very fresh. Hogan was the first to approach Loki, with Thor right behind him. They both sat on the edge of his bed and looked either at the bloody sheets or the book in his lap. Sif stayed behind along with Fandral and Volstag. I saw one of the healers headed for me and I beckoned her out into the hallway.

"How is he?" I asked the sight of the large amount of blood burned into my mind.

"He'll be fine. He lost a lot of blood. He'll be lethargic for a couple hours while his body makes more but he needs to stay here for a couple days." Eir replied.

"Thank you. Asgard thanks you." I nodded and went down the hallway to assure Frigga that all was well with our son.

Loki's POV

I heard the door open and saw Thor, Sif, and the warriors three enter the room. Odin stood in the doorway then retreated into the hall with Eir. Hogan and Thor sat on my bed. I kept my head bowed so they didn't see the pain etched on my face. Every breath I took pain shook my body. It took all I had not to shake. In breathed shallow and slow. I knew that they would stay silent unless I said something.

"Why are you here?" I asked with more venom then I had intended.

"Brother, we feel very bad for putting you in harms way. This is why I left the note. So you wouldn't follow us to see what we were up to." Thor replied. I could hear the tears in his voice.

"Then you shouldn't have gone out there in the first place. Those woods are forbidden for a reason Thor!" I yelled at him still not lifting my head. I grimaced as the pain shot through me.

"Well you shouldn't have come in the first place. Are you happy now? Your laying in bed because you tried to _SAVE_ us. We were perfectly fine, we could have handled it. We don't need YOUR help." Sif yelled. It shouldn't have gotten to me. I should have just ignored her. I didn't. I raised my head faced Sif and her stern angry expression became one of shock and guilt. I glared at her and said one thing.

"Well then I guess we would have all lost our friend Hogan for your pride." I spat. My words were laced with venom. I continued to glare at Sif even as I yelled at the rest to leave. Sif stood there frozen, as if she was trapped in my gaze and couldn't move. Thor and the warriors three reluctantly left the room leaving me alone with Sif.

"There. You can do what you want. They're all gone. Go ahead, beat me within an inch of death. I don't care anymore."

_You all hate me anyway. No one would miss me. I'm just a burden that no one wants to carry._

I lowered my head and tried to ignore Sif as she came ever closer. I braced myself for the blow. But was taken aback when I felt her arms wrap around me, engulfing me in warmth. I tensed thinking it was a ploy to get me to lower my guard. I raised my head and looked at her face. I was shocked to see tears streaming down her face.

"Sif. What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked. I was confused as to why she didn't beat me like she did in the library. What changed?

"I'm sorry Loki. I didn't mean it. We just didn't want you to get hurt. We are all very grateful to you for saving Hogan. It's just that we almost lost you instead. I'm sorry for yelling at you. That wasn't my place." with that she looked up at me and stared into my eyes. I didn't even try to hide the confusion, shock, and pain in my eyes. I didn't need to.

_They did care about me. They didn't hate me. But why?_

I stared at Sif looking into her dark brown eyes and finding only pain, sorrow, and sincerity in them.

"I. . It's Ok Sif. I . . . . I didn't mean to make you all worry. I didn't know you would." I replied. I watched as her eyes widened.

"You didn't think we would worry!? Why not!" She yelled. Her gaze filled with anger now. Great. And she was just being nice too.

"Well, I just thought" I didn't even get to finish because at that moment Frigga burst into the room and engulfed me in a hug. I winced as she jostled my body but she didn't notice.

"Oh Loki. Are you all right?" She asked tears streaming down her face.

"Yes, mother, I'm fine. Just a little tired is all." I replied. I faked a yawn and she nodded. She turned around and shooed Sif out of the room and closed the door behind her. I laid down against my pillows and apprehensively awaited the dark nightmares to come. After what felt like hours I fell into a troubled sleep.

* * *

**So how was it? Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6

Loki's POV

It had been a week since the hunt for the bilgesnipe had occurred. I had healed relatively fast and was out and about in no time at all. However all I could remember of the incident was chasing after Thor and the others and getting impaled on the horn of the beast. Then father came and found me.

_Oh well. It mustn't have been too important than right?_

I wandered around the castle aimlessly bored out of my mind. That's when I saw the doors to the vault. Having nothing else to do I snuck past the guards using a recently learned invisibility spell. I threw a rock and when the guards were distracted I opened the door and slipped in. I walked in admiring the ancient relics decorating the long stone hallway. At the end there was the fabled Casket of Ancient Winters. The glowing blue light rivaled even that of the white barred wall behind witch the Destroyer lay in wait. I crept forward careful not to alert the guards out side of the vault. I inched closer and was just about to touch the relic when the doors to the vault were thrown open in a rage. I instantly cloaked myself in my magic and watched as father approached the casket. He looked at it with such scorn and anger I felt an anger surge within me.

_Why is he so angry? And why does how he look at a mere artifact anger me so?_

These questions however were not answered. Instead I looked and saw Thor run into the vault looking worried.

"Father! I cant find Loki anywhere!" He cried. Ignoring fathers angry expression he grabs his sleeve and tried to pull him out of the room. Odin whirled around and pulled off Thor's arm almost snapping his small arm.

"What are you doing in here!?" He roared at Thor.

"I came to find you. Loki's not been seen for hours and I'm worried about his health!" He roared back just as angry. Odin's eyes soften and he patted Thor on the head.

"Ok let us find him then." With that they exited the vault and I dropped my illusion. I teleported into the library and picked up the nearest book and sat down in a chair just as Odin and Thor walked in.

"Brother!" Thor cried and ran to hug me. I dropped the book as he threw himself at me. We both fell from the chair and he continued to hug me.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"Right here. And for quite sometime I would say." I said as I pushed him off of me. I then looked up at Odin. He looked at me as if judging whether my words held truth. He nodded and left the room. Thor then stood up and asked whether or not I would like to go to the training yard with him.

"Who all will be there?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"Sif, and the warriors three!" Thor exclaimed happily.

"Thanks but no thanks brother. I think I will go for a ride instead." I said and got up and walked out of the library.

"Oh. Ok brother! See you latter!" He called out after me. I smirked to myself and went off to create some chaos.

* * *

**I know, I know. it's incredibly short that's why I will post chapter 7 tonight as well. Enjoy! And review if I should keep going! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Loki could hear the group of idiotic guards coming into position. They were on their early morning rounds and were currently passing the stables. Almost there. Loki held the bee hive in a levitation spell and was waiting for the right time to drop it. The guards unknowingly walked right underneath it. Perfect. He let it fall. The hive was impaled on one of the guards helmets. Bees began to swarm. The guards were running around lashing out with there weapons trying to find there enemy. The guard with the beehive found the source of the attack, he took off his helmet and threw it into the forest. Right at Loki. Surprised he turned himself invisible but it wasn't enough. The bee hive struck him on the arm several of the bees landing on him.

_Uh oh._

Loki ran from the forest no longer invisible covered in bees. They kept stinging him over and over. He ran straight to the pond by the gardens and jumped in. The bees either kept stinging him and slowly drowned or swam away to safety. Loki could feel his stings swelling. Painful throbs came from the sources. His lungs started to burn telling him of his need of air. He resurfaced to find his mother standing at the edge of the pond. she had a worried expression and reached for him as he surfaced,

"Hi mother." He said.

"Come here Loki. Hurry. We need to get you to the healers."

"Why?" I asked suppressing the grimace of pain as I moved. I could feel the stings swelling.

_It was just a few bees. I'm fine._

"Because you've been stung by a lot of bees honey. Your allergic to them. We had a mishap back when you were three. Now come on we need to hurry. Ok?"

"Um. Sure." Loki said a little scared. He teleported to the healers and collapsed on the bed. His vision was swirling and he couldn't feel anything. The use of an advanced spell combined with his allergic reaction took a lot out of him. Colors swirled and blended together. He couldn't even tell if he was in the healers room. What if I teleported to the dungeons or somewhere even father? He really didn't want to die. He tried calling for help but in stead managed a chocked gasp. One of the healers turned to him a caught him just as everything went black.

* * *

**Ok so this is pathetically short. I WILL post another! also I couldn't think of anything so I just said he was allergic to bees. it's only for this story though. No flames about that please? :) also I have chapter 8 written so I'm thinking of posting it now. Would you all like that? Hehe. Well thanks for your support! I love you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning! This chapter contains blood and gore. Just so you all know. it's an inside look into one of Loki's nightmares.**

* * *

Chapter8

Loki's POV

"How is he?" The voice was soft and gentle. It was familiar but I couldn't place it. The inky darkness slowly melted away leaving the dim golden room of the healers.

"Hell be fine. We were able to treat him, though he'll need to stay in bed for a few days." One of the medics said.

"Ok thank you so much." Frigga replied.

"Mother?" I gasped out.

"Yes darling?" She said coming over to my bed and squeezing my hand.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm. I'm fine mother. But, I want to know, why am I numb?" I asked. I hated not being able to feel hardly anything. It made me feel detached from the world. Like one of my illusions.

"That's just the medicine for the stings honey you'll be fine. Ok? Try to get some sleep."

"Ok. Good, night, mother." I said drifting off into the black oblivion waiting for me. I knew nothing good came from sleeping but I'd been drugged so my eyelids slid closed without another thought.

When I woke up I was laying in the healers room on one of the beds that filled the large room. There were five other beds off to the side that had people on them, covered in a white sheet.

_The dead. What happened? How long was I asleep? Was there a battle? A war?_

I sorely pushed myself out of bed and went over to the first closest bed. I removed the blanket from the face and gasped in horror. It was Sif.

_What happened?! How did Sif die?!_

Filled with a strong sense of foreboding I went over to the other four beds. Everyone I lifted the cover and sobbed. There was Fandral, Volstag, and Hogan. But there was still one more.

_No! Nononononono! It cant be no please don't let it be. . . ._

"Thor." his name escaped his lips as a whimper. I stumbled back and fell onto my bed in the far corner.

_What happened?! Why is everyone dead!?_

That's when I saw the clip boards next to each bed. They were the healers records on their patients. I picked up Sif's first.

_**Killed by Loki. The prince had pushed her out of the tallest tree. Her **_ _**neck was snapped on contact with the ground. Fandral had been in the **_ _**tree and had seen the whole thing.**_

I backed away dropping the clipboard with a load resounding clatter.

_What?! But I didn't!_

The memory of myself racing Sif to the top of the tree and in a completely random, unnecessary fit of rage I pushed her off and smirked at the sickening crack as she hit the ground. The flash of that terrible memory faded. I reluctantly walked over to Fandral, Volstag, and Hogan. I read each of theirs and couldn't believe it. But I had the memories.

_**Prince Loki was sparing with Fandral and used magic to aid him. He **_ _**sharpened his blade and stabbed him right through the lower chest. **_ _**Volstag was there to witness his treachery.**_ _**Volstag was poisoned by prince Loki. He was seen pouring a green **_ _**liquid over a leg of boar and Volstag unknowingly ate the whole thing. **_ _**Hogan had seen the dark deed.**_ _**Hogan was sitting by the river when prince Loki came up behind him. He **_ _**started off just chatting. But he then used a binding spell and **_ _**drowned the young warrior in the river. Prince Thor was a witness to **_ _**what happened.**_

I couldn't take it. I would never do these things so why dose it say I did them. Why do I have the memories of doing them?

"What's happening to me?!" I looked over at Thor's sad cold dead face. I picked up his clipboard and almost wailed.

_**Prince Thor was murdered in cold blood by prince Loki in the royal **_ _**gardens.**_ That's all it said but the memory played in my head anyway. _**I had been going to the gardens to 'grieve' for those 'friends' of mine. I had seen Thor sitting on a bench with his head in his hands.**_ _**He knows about Hogan. He cant live. Or I'll die.**_ _**I slipped out the small knife from its scabbard and approached Thor. He **_ _**didn't even know what hit him. I thrust the blade in his back making **_ _**sure to puncture his lungs. I continued stabbing him even after he had **_ _**stopped breathing. The garden attendants rushed off into the palace **_ _**raising the alarm.**_

As The flashback ended I collapsed in a heap on the floor next to Thor. I never really liked Sif or the others but I wouldn't kill them. And even if I did. I couldn't live with myself if I killed Thor. He's my brother!

_ I have no reason to kill him. I don't want to kill him._

Tears soaked my face and I could feel someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Thor with a worried look on his face.

"Brother?" I asked. Hope filled me as I realized he wasn't dead.

"Loki, what's wrong? Why are you crying he asked.

_It was all a dream then?_

I looked down averting my gaze from his and that's when I saw them. There were stab wounds all over Thor. Dread crept in to replace my hope.

"Thor. What happened?" I asked in a small voice. He gave me a look like I was stupid.

"You killed me brother. But I'm fine. You reanimated me see? And look it doesn't hurt." He started to put his hand inside of a stab wound.

"T-Thor please stop!" he continued reaching in farther until his arm was in elbow deep and I was sure he would fall over. His hand then came out holding his own intentions. Blood poured out of the wound and he stood there laughing. I shrunk into the farthest corner but he followed.

_What is going on?! This has to be a dream. It has to. Wake up! Loki _ _wake up!_

I started pinching my self. It didn't work. So I went bigger. I ran my sharp nails up and down my arms as fast as I could. I avoided looking at Thor who was now helping up the others.

_Come on, Come On!_

I kept going. I could feel the sticky residue in between my nails. I looked down and saw my arms were ripped apart. There was pieces of torn skin and muscle on the floor. It wasn't working. I started to dig around the drawers and found a knife. I pressed it into my leg.

_Wake up! Come on please wake up!_

I threw the knife away from me. It didn't help. I looked up and saw Thor, Sif, and Fandral, Hogan, and Volstag walking towards me.

"G-Go away!" I said. They only smiled and kept coming. I saw Thor kneel beside me.

"Time for pay back brother. You owe me." with that he wrapped his calloused hands around my neck and started to squeeze. Slowly at first then harder. I reached up and tried to pry them off. I scratched at his hands and I could feel the blood soaking me. I took in my last breath and screamed. My vision swam and I could just make out five figures in the room. I looked over at the one holding my hand. It looked like mother.

"What, h-happened?" I asked voice raspy.

"You had a nightmare Loki. But its ok. Everything's fine." She replied. So it was mother. But who else was hear, and why couldn't I see? I felt the hot, sticky sensation of blood on my arms legs and neck. I reached up with one hand to touch my aching throat. A hand that was so familiar to me grabbed it and pulled it down.

"T-Thor?! Your alive?!" I asked.

"O-of course I'm alive. Loki, please, what did you dream that made you take such harm upon yourself?" he asked. I couldn't tell them. They would think me a monster. I couldn't say I killed everyone. So I used my silver tongue and lied.

"I cant remember much of it, just you and our friends in graves. It said you had been murdered. In my grief I didn't hear the man who had killed you come up behind me. He attacked me with a knife, and tried to choke me. I only retaliated. I'm sorry if I worried anyone." I replied smoothly. My vision stopped swirling and I could now see there faces. Mother looked concerned, Thor looked like he was going to kill someone himself, the healers were trying to stop the bleeding. Surprisingly, Odin was the first to accept it.

"well, are you alright?" he asked. I nodded and regretted it as soon as I did. My neck was covered in deep bloody scratches, so were my arms and legs.

_I could have killed myself, in my sleep._

I suppressed the shiver that ran up my spine and smiled. It was fake but I could see relief in my mothers eyes. However Thor still looked worried. I saw the two healers pull mother and father out the door leaving me alone with Thor.

"Brother, what did you really dream?" he asked. There were tears in his eyes because he knew I had lied. How I know not. But he did know. I sighed and shook my head.

"I cant say Thor. Please just leave it at that." I said. He only nodded and looked hurt that I wouldn't tell him. However at that moment the healers came in and started to apply a salve to my new wounds. It felt like I was on fire but I didn't let it show. The only sign that I was in pain was my twitching fingers and gritted teeth, and even those I tried to hide. I wouldn't look weak. Not in front of Thor. I needed to show him I was strong. that I could handle myself. otherwise I would be nothing but a burden. with that Thor left me alone and I slipped back into the inky darkness of sleep. I had no more dreams that night.

* * *

**Well? Was it ok? I hope you don't think me evil for inflicting such pain upon little Loki.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok I will try to update every Saturday. But no promises because my classes are difficult and I have lots of weekend homework. But I WILL try. So bear with me please. Ideas are always appreciated and reviews make me happy! :) Have some virtual cookies. There very good. Now enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

Chapter 9

Loki's POV

I jumped out of the way as four more servants bustled down the hallways laden with boxes wrapped in colorful red and gold paper. There had been no peace in the castle for weeks. Everyone was talking about how important it was for the young princes big day. Sif and the warriors three hadn't left Thor alone the whole time. Each were trying to figure out what was the best gift for him. I on the other hand hadn't even seen Thor for past four days. His friends had taken him out on a hunting expedition and hadn't returned yet. Odin had gone with them along with some other Asgardian warriors. So I was left to my own devices.

_What do you give someone who has everything they could ever want._

Now I see why Sif and the others were hogging Thor. They were determined to give him the best present for his birthday.

_Well that's not going to work. Because I already know what I will give him._

I ran to my room, witch was across from Thor's, and flung the door open so fast that I scared the man in my chambers so badly they fell out of the broken window, still clutching a bundle of trinkets from my room. I stood there frozen for three seconds, in witch I looked around and confirmed my suspicions that my brothers gift had also been taken, then leaped out the window after him. It was only three stories, not a large fall for a god.

_Or a mage_.

I thought with a smirk. I fell to the ground and looked up in time to see the man running through the crowd and into the dark forest. He was wearing a long black cloak and had silver and gray armor on underneath. I continued to follow him into the forest. As soon as I was under the dense canopy it got increasingly harder to see. The man ran dodging trees but leaving a loud trail to follow him by. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness of the dense undergrowth I slipped through the trees and branches with an air of grace and dignity. I practically glided after the thief when I heard a low growl behind me. I instantly flicked my wrists and was momentarily shocked that I had no knifes. I started to draw the symbol for summoning objects but was interrupted as a large black saber toothed panther pounced at me. I ducked and slid to the left narrowly avoiding the razor sharp serrated claws as they sliced through the air were my head and torso had been moments before. Once again I tried to draw out the spell but was forced to dodge yet another swipe from the panther. I turned yet again and started to run through the forest, the panther on my heels. I looked over my shoulder to see how close the beast was and my gaze locked with the panthers. Emerald eyes met solid blood red, and fiery orange ones filled with hate and malice. I let out a yelp as I tripped over a root and hit my head on a large rock that protruded from the bare ground. The large cat was upon me in seconds. I felt it's large fangs sink into my shoulder and the large claws sliced through the thin layers of skin and muscle in my left arm. I raised my uninjured (For now) right arm and showed the creature my palm. Muttering an incantation and drawing a small triangle and a flame, I flicked my wrist and a large ball of fire enveloped the beast, disintegrating the front half of it's body and effectively charring the lower half. I heaved myself into a sitting position and breathed heavily as I scrutinized my wounds. I had a large gash in my left arm and large slices were the fangs of the panther had pierced my shoulder. I had used a lot of my magic on the fireball and didn't know that much about healing incantations.

_I'll need to work on that._ I thought bitterly as I squeezed my eyes shut when I jostled my left arm.

I drew a circular shape with spirals and dashes inside it above my gash and muttered a spell. I gasped as the skin tightened and formed a large scab over the wound but I didn't have the knowledge or the skill to completely heal my wound. Slowly I got to my feet and wandered around the forest. I had no idea where the thief had went seeing as I was attacked by a large panther. I eventually found a trail and followed it to a small clearing. And there in the middle of a ring of bandits was the thief. Staying in the shadows and using my magic to cloak myself I started to slink forward. When I was close enough to hear the thief and his ring of bandits conversation I stopped.

"Well we got what we came for. It's time we left and reported back to the master." One of the underlings said.

"No. Not yet. I was found. That has never happened before. There must be no witnesses. We must kill the prince known as Loki." The guy who had been in my room growled. I held in my gasp of alarm and hurriedly backed away and out of the clearing. In my haste I stepped on a dry twig and the snap reverberated throughout the clearing. My concentration shattered as I made a run for it back to the castle. Or at least to where I thought the castle to be. I could hear the bandits chasing me not about to let me escape that easily. Arrows whizzed by my head as I ran through the forest. Time seemed to slow as an arrow flashed right by the side of my head. I could see the messy curls of my usually slicked hair slice as the arrow tormentingly slow grazed my face. The now small cut on my cheek burning as blood seeped from it. I continued running through the dark forest dodging branches, logs, boulders and arrows. At last I emerged into the city and continued running till I reached the safety of the castle.

_No it's still not safe here. They got into my room once who's to say they wont again. _

I marched off into the throne room to tell mother and father about the events that just transpired.

* * *

**So? Did you like it? I hope so. Also, I'm not entirely sure where this is going. So input helps. Review! :) Or Pm. Or both! :) I Love you all.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know! I know! it's late and dreadfully short! I was so busy lately but I wanted to post something so here it is. I will try ever so hard to post again Saturday. So sorry! Please keep reviewing your all amazing and I love you all!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Loki's POV

I shoved the doors to the throne room open with such force that they swung open and slammed against the walls. Odin looks up from the throne and stares at me with surprise.

_Probably thought it was __Thor__,__ not me._ I thought bitterly.

"Hello Loki. What has roused you so?" Odin asked formally. Sometimes it seems as if he's not even my father.

"All-Father." I reply, fisting my hand and bowing before him. "There was an intruder in my chambers not but an hour ago. I request permission to go in search of him and what he stole from me." I told him also formally.

_If he doesn't want to treat me as his __son, I won't treat him as my father. Maybe I can show him how cold he's being to me and he'll relent and allow me __this one favor._

"No." He says and gets up as if to leave like this was the end of the conversation.

"What?" I asked, shocked. "But Father."

_So much for that plan._

"No. That is the end of it Loki." He says and marches out of the throne room.

"What just happened?" I murmured under my breath. I shook myself, as if shaking the confusion from my mind, and ran after my father.

"Please, Father, why won't you let me go? I'm sure if Thor asked you would've jumped at the opportunity to assist him in this small quest. So why do you deny me?" I asked him.

"The answer is no that is final. Now leave me and go play with your friends. I believe they're at the training grounds, and we all know you need more practice." Odin tells me.

"Now tell me where you saw this supposed thief, my little trickster, if one ever even existed in the first place." Odin says in a sickeningly sweet voice.

_ He thinks I'm lying. He thinks I'm lying! Why would I lie about something as grave as a could be, will be, assassin?_

I looked at my father with contempt and anger. I saw his cocky, disrespectful, and doubting gaze leave to become one of worry, shame, and concern. Yet I would have none of it. I'll deal with this myself, it's not like he would believe me, even if I showed him my room, which was in a complete mess thanks to the thief, or my wounds, which upon running here to the castle in such a hurry to tell my father of the terrible things I had just witnessed, had started to bleed again soaking through the green and black leather and cotton tunic I wore. No there was nothing left for me to say to him. So instead of answering to my king I just gave him a curt nod of the head and spun on my heel to head to my rooms. There I would tidy up and work on the reopened gashes in my shoulder and arm.

_Stup__id Father. Won't even give me a chance. Can't even fathom the idea that for once I'm not lying_. I seethed to myself, blocking out the rest of the world as I marched to my chambers. I was so lost in thought that I didn't even hear Thor bellow my name. I jumped as a large hand slapped me in the back and I almost toppled forward down the stairs. I glared at Thor and continued on my way.

"Brother? What is the matter?" Thor asks, his voice dripping with concern.

"Nothing Thor. I'm fine. Now please let me be, I'm going to my chambers to retire early." I replied trying to keep the anger out of voice. I continued down the stairs and took a left. Thor still followed.

"Hey Loki, so my birthdays coming up, what did you get me?" He asks impatiently.

_That's just like Thor, always arrogant and cocky. He just assumes that I would get him something. Well I did, then some bandit came and stole it. How will I explain to Thor? Should I tell Thor? no. he wouldn't believe me. I mean, why should he? I am the prince of lies after all._

"don't worry Thor, I did get you something. But I wont tell you until your birthday. Now be patient and let me be." with that I walked down the last hall and entered my rooms, closing the door in Thor's face. I locked my door and leaned back against it surveying my room. When I was sure no one was there I slid to the floor and slipped into the foreboding darkness of sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay! **

**1: I had performances last Saturday and Sunday.**

**2: I have three AP classes which give me constant homework.**

**3: I had lots of time today before I had to clean my room. (and finish making a mini Loki.) Sorry!**

**Also I won't be able to up date next weekend because I'm going on vacation. Sorry! :) Thanks for the reviews and follows thus far. You are all amazing!**

**Now on with the chapter. :) Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Thor's POV

As the nightmare progressed Loki's condition steadily worsened. I was never stopped by locked doors and had stayed at Loki's for only a few minuets before I heard a quiet, barely audible whimper. I kicked the door hard enough to make a hole large enough for my hand and opened the door from the inside. Then I picked Loki up off the ground and lay him on the bed. There I sat, on the edge of his green covered bed, and watched him. Loki's nightmare grew steadily worse and even though I tried to wake him, he stayed in the dream realm and was unreachable. I reached over and started to pull the covers up when I brushed his bare arm and felt his fevered skin. I yanked my hand back for the heat burned me. I pulled the covers off of Loki and ran into the small bathroom. I grabbed a cloth and was about to turn on the water and soak it when I heard the creaking of floor boards. I slowly turned around and inched to the door.

"Hehe, what a pathetic whelp. This was just too easy." An unknown voice whispered through the room. Everything after that was a blur. I threw myself at the hooded man and drew his sword from its sheath at his side. I flipped over him and stood in between him and my brother, his own sword drawn in my hands. The man raised his hands and slowly took a step forward. I slashed the air between us.

"Okay. I get it. I'll leave." The man said in his deep gravelly voice. He smirks under his hood and lunges for me. I let out a battle cry and level the sword to strike the man. I could hear the footfalls of the guards rushing to Loki's chambers.

_They won't make it._ I thought with a foreboding feeling in my gut.

I twisted around the man and stabbed him in the shin, his blood splashes on the floor. He draws a small dagger and turns his attention to me. He fakes to the right and swings a kick at my head. I ducked just in time and slid underneath the man, swinging the sword up. I jump to my feet and am met with a well aimed punch to the gut. I double over in pain and drop the sword. Another kick this time connects with my temple and I blink rapidly to rid my vision of the infuriating white lights. I catch a glimpse of the man waving his hand over Loki and then he jumped out the window. There was a bright red flash of light and I force myself to my feet and see a glowing red symbol, floating above Loki's forehead. Then just as soon as it was there it disappears. Loki's eyes flutter open and he sits bolt upright. Then looks to me with fear filled eyes.

"Thor?" Loki's eyes fill with tears and I can practically smell his fear.

_What happened? What has Loki been suffering in his nightmares? Was it that man who caused this?_

"It's me brother. Everything will be fine." I pulled Loki into a hug and stroked the back of his head. But my thoughts were unsettled.

_That man wanted to kill Loki, so why didn't he? What did he do? Will Loki be okay?_

I'm shaken from my thoughts when Loki pulls away. I look down at him and see a dark shadow cross his features for only a fraction of a second, but it was filled with such hate and malice that it shook me to the core.

"Loki? Are you okay?" I ask, my voice wavering only slightly.

"Did, did he come?" Loki asks starring at the bed covers, not meeting my eyes.

"Who, Loki?" I don't know why I asked. I knew very well who.

"No one. Just forget it. I need sleep, Thor. You can leave now." He dismisses the whole thing as if it was nothing. When I didn't answer or even move, he looks up at me and meets my gaze with pain filled eyes.

"Please Thor. I need to be alone." He says. Though I can tell he's trying no to cry. I nod and leave his room without looking back.

Loki's POV

As soon as I was sure Thor wouldn't come back in I let my head fall in to may hands and cried softly, muffling my sobs. My nightmares that plague me have gotten increasingly worse. I think back to the terror I felt as I was thrown off the rainbow bridge by Father, after I stabbed Thor to death. I couldn't control my body and just watched as I murdered my brother without a care. I held in another sob and wiped my face. There was the smell of blood in the room, but I didn't injure myself in my sleep.

_So he did come, and Thor didn't tell me. Why? Why would he hide that? Or was he not here when he came and just heard the noise. Why isn't he back to kill me then?_

I conjure a small floating ball of green white fire, and scan my bedchambers. There. In front of my dresser next to my window was a spattering of blood. I bend down next to the few drops of crimson liquid, beads of blood siting on the hard wooden floor glistening in the scant moon light that made it through my open window.

_He favors the window does he?_

I took a strand of magic and swirled it around the blood drops, creating a string of blood. I carried it to a summoning bowl and dropped it. Then I conjured some pure water and laced it with magic. The bowl was a murky diluted red, then cleared to reveal an image. I picked the bowl up and threw the water in the air. It soared for a few seconds then stopped as if hitting a wall. The blood water dripped down forming a portal and I stepped through.

_I'm surprised that worked so easily. Normally it would have taken me an hour, yet I completed the spell in a matter of seconds. I'm getting better._

I thought with a smirk. I turn to the scene in front of me and watch it unfold. The bandit leader kicked Thor in the stomach, then the temple and turned to my sleeping form in the bed.

_So Thor did lie to me. Why? Or did the blow to the head mess with his memory?_

Thor rushed to the bed as the bandit jumped out the window. There was a red glowing symbol above my forehead and then it disappeared.

_What was that? What did that guy do to me? _

The past shatters like broken glass fragments as it rains down around me. I stumble back and fall into my desk chair, overwhelmed with what I learned.

_The bandit leader put some kind of spell on me, but What?_

I resolve to look through the library for any dark magic spells, in the morning. I put up a protective enchantment around my room and sink back into the green and black covers of my bed, letting the darkness of sleep engulf me once again.

* * *

**Reviews? Please? How was it? :) I love you all! Thanks for the support this far. :) I'm so sorry it's late.**


End file.
